Rise
by DASFT
Summary: Edward Cullen was in love with Bella Swan. Not that she knew that. Edward Cullen wanted Bella Swan. Not that she wanted him back.' But will one encounter in a dark alleyway change everything? AH. Lemon. ExB. For the Tattward and Inkella One-shot Contest.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Rise

**Your pen name: **DASFT

**Characters: **Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I own Twilight? Don't be delusional. Nothing about it is mine.

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**Thanks to the three completely obnoxious people who forced me to post against my will: Dream, Dancer, and Lennixx. I hope you're happy.**

* * *

Edward Cullen was in love with Bella Swan.

Not that she knew that.

Edward Cullen wanted Bella Swan.

Not that she wanted him back.

Fucking sucks that I'm Edward Cullen, huh, and that Bella-Fuck-Me-Swan is sitting next to me, eh?

Damn.

I had that thought as I sat in the old maroon chair that looked like Swiss cheese at The Bleeding Wolf, the rinky hole-in-the-wall tattoo joint that was situated right in between Forks and Port Angeles and run by the best tattoo artist on the planet: Sam Uley. He was currently leaning over the smooth, pale thigh sticking out from underneath his arm.

What I wouldn't give to be him.

Bella craned her neck upward, stretching the swirling pattern on her neck out of proportion, trying to see the progress on her thigh, I supposed. She heaved a big sigh when she found that Sam's body was in her way and lay down again, her chest in my face. I blinked and looked down out of respect. I would have much rather kept staring at them, but Bella would most definitely call me out on that shit and then laugh, teasing about how much she knew I wanted her fine piece of ass.

If only she knew how true that statement was.

A light sigh escaped her parted pink lips, pulling me from my thoughts about the past. The bottom one was poked out in a pout, simply begging me to take it in my mouth and suck it relentlessly until it was numb and red and wet from my saliva.

God, I was a fucking pervert.

"Sam," she whined, her voice giving me something else to pay attention to. _Oh, thank God. _"I can't see my latest beauty because of your fat fucking head being in the way."

Sam guffawed in an almost Emmett-like fashion, his laugh seemingly reverberating off of every surface. "And you would like to know all about my 'fat fucking head,' wouldn't you, cupcake?"

I repressed the frown that wanted to form on my face. Sure, Sam was just a friend, and though I was pretty sure Bella didn't have much of an interest in making him a fuck-buddy of hers, he was all too interested in marking her as his.

Fat chance.

"Ha, as if, and don't call me cupcake, you prick. Tell him, Edward," she commanded, turning her attention and that glorious face of hers towards me. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Why not? Weren't you saying just the other day you were 'as sweet as a fucking treat, Cullen, and don't you forget it?'" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me before turning back towards Sam.

"Come on, Uley. I want to see this shit." She sounded about as giddy as a school-girl just finding out about getting a shiny, pink, new Italian sports car or some other happy girly shit like that. Of course, there was a time, a while ago, where something like that would have interested Bella. She wasn't always the hard-core badass she was now.

Everything had started going downhill for Bella when her parents had separated when she was sixteen and her mother had moved out to Phoenix. There was a gigantic custody battle that Bella's father finally won. I had been ecstatic. My best friend was staying in Forks, how could I not be happy about that?

But then she started acting strange, going out all night and partying with Jessica and Lauren, two people who had never been her friends before. I worried about her, and when she got her first tattoo, that's when I knew--I had to protect Bella. Not just from other people and things, but from herself. So I started going to parties with her, watching her destroy herself, fucking every guy she saw. I stayed out of it, but I always watched for possible dangers. When she dragged me to the tattoo parlor with her, I didn't object. Every tattoo I have is a testament to my undying love for Bella, each one symbolizes another piece of my heart I've given up for her.

Unlike hers.

Each tattoo that Bella has is a sign for everything that has went wrong with her life. Before the custody battle Bella would never have dreamt about doing any of the shit that she does today. I may do my best to protect her, but that doesn't mean that I don't wonder if we'd be this fucked up if Bella's parents were still together.

"Edward, look. It's finished!" Her beautiful voice pulled me back to reality. Bella was still sitting there with all her tattoos; her latest one was the black inked Chinese dragon winding upwards with clouds wrapped around the turns in the dragon's body and a small flower in the top right corner. It looked fucking stunning on her, though I wasn't going to say those exact words to her.

"It looks amazing, Bells. Best one you've gotten so far." My voice had just the right amount of excitement, which lit her face up. I had to refrain from looking at her smile; those lips were just so red and full that I wanted to drag her to the nearest semi-private place there was.

Sam started to look at me funny, and I realised I had been moving forward towards Bella as if I was about to kiss those delicious lips. Sam wouldn't like that--he thought that he'd wanted her first, and I'm sure that if I wasn't here he'd have his hands all over her and be in places he could only dream of being in. He was not going to touch my Bella.

I readjusted myself so I that was sitting up straight and Sam started to cover Bella's new tattoo up with a piece of tissue.

"Oh Sam, do we have to cover it up?" He'd applied the tape and now his fingers started to lightly sweep up Bella's leg and she started to giggle like a school girl. I started to do the good old fashioned coughing trick to get their attention back. Bella turned an amazing red colour and started to look everywhere but at Sam and I. That was the Bella I knew, the old one. Sam was staring at me like I'd interrupted some shit of his.

"Just keep this on until the bleeding stops, gorgeous." He was trying to act seductive and I had to stop myself from laughing. He sounded like a retarded horse coughing. He leaned in to kiss the top of her forehead, but I was too fast for him and pulled on Bella's wrist, getting her off of the chair.

"Come on, Bella, let's go." I had my arm wrapped around her, guiding her out. "Sam, how much?"

"Fifty for you and twenty for Bella." He was angry, that much was obvious. I threw the money onto the table where my shirt was, picking it up and shoving a corner into my back pocket.

Once we were outside Bella started to run her hand over my chest. She had no idea how good that felt. She lightly dragged it along my chest as she went around to my back to inspect my new tattoo. Her hand traced the small pattern at the top of my back. Her touch was warm and her cold breath was hitting my back--it was perfect.

If only it meant something.

However, there were more important matters than my less-than-lucky love life. As we made our way over the gravel path to my black Mustang, I said to Bella, "You know, you really shouldn't flirt with Sam. He's more than likely to take your flirting with him to be serious invitation to do something." I heard Bella's laugh as I slid into the already unlocked front seat, inserting the key into the ignition with ease, but not turning it. I looked over to where Bella was getting in.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was an invitation to 'do something?'" she said, making air quotes. I scoffed, though I was secretly hoping she was only joking. Wouldn't that be fantastic, another conquest for _the_ Bella Swan: Sam Uley, the Biggest Fucktard the world has ever seen.

"Either way, I'd set him straight if I were you, 'stead of playing him like a puppet."

She chuckled, shook her head, and changed the subject as I repressed a sigh at her lack of understanding. "So, Edward, you in for Port Angeles tomorrow? Jess and Lauren are going together, and they said Mike and Tyler were going out." I could practically hear the excitement in her voice, as if the thought of hanging out with whores like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and sleazes like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley was appealing.

"You know me, Bells," I answered back in a falsely chipper tone as I turned the key that was in the ignition, revving up the engine and pulling out of the lot. "I go where the party goes."

And the party always went with her.

~*~

I knocked my head into the wall hard, finding comfort in the pain that shot through my head and the feeling of the bricks digging into my back. l had lost track of Bella and was too fucking exhausted to shove my way through the huge ass crowd to find her.

Instead, I took a swig of my straight gin and closed my eyes, content to stay leaned up against the wall until someone came to find me, or Bella herself came stumbling over, incoherent.

"Hey," a familiar voice said in front of me. _Jasper. What the fuck does he want?_

"Hey," I copied, disappointment leaking into my voice.

"So, have you seen Bella?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, last time I saw her she was with that Uley guy. You better find her before she passes out or some shit like that. Uley seemed like he was just waiting for that moment to happen. It's so obvious that guy would jump at the first chance to fuck her."

"Shut up, Jazz, Bella would never fuck a guy like him, drunk or not."

"Just telling you what I saw, man."

"Stop fucking messing with me."

"I'm not fucking kidding. In fact, I'm actually trying to fucking warn you so that you can go and stop that shit from happening."

"Whatever." I started to head towards the door. All I needed was some fresh air to let this shit blow over. "I'm going for a walk if anyone needs me."

The cold air did nothing to help my mood; all it did was make me feel angrier. Jasper always had to do shit like that to me just because he knew that I loved her. He liked to remind me every fucking waking moment that she doesn't love me. Just last week he had to share his fucking experience with her with me, and then told me I was lucky to have her as a 'constant fucking buddy,' knowing that I've never done any shit with Bella.

My legs carried me along the path till I came to some alley, and I didn't like what I saw.

Jasper wasn't screwing with me.

Sam Uley had his arms wrapped around Bella, one hand shoved down the back of her jeans and the other on the small of her back. He had his tongue shoved down her throat and looked like he was enjoying himself immensely as I heard a deep groan escape him. Bella, however, had her hands on his shoulders like she was trying to push him away but couldn't.

It felt like I couldn't breathe I was so angry. Earlier I had barely been able to stand the thought of Sam and Bella together, and seeing them like this was pure torture. Sam had no right to be touching my Bella--because Bella was mine, no matter what she or anybody else thought or did.

I suddenly found myself standing behind Bella, grabbing onto her and pulling her away from Uley. Her fingers scraped along his shoulders, making me realize that she had actually been holding onto him. My rage only grew at the thought; she had wanted this. And knowing that she had wanted him and not me only made me even more fucking angry than I already was.

He was at first incoherent, probably wondering who the fuck just interrupted him. When his dark eyes came to rest on me after looking around like a half-stupid puppy, he glared, and I heard both of their angered exclamations at the same time.

"Cullen, what the fuck?!"

"What the hell, Edward?!"

Bella's voice came from behind me where I had her, and as I held her back, she struggled against me.

"Edward, let me go! What the hell?" I ignored her. My rage would be directed first at Sam; he was my main focus at this point, and I wasn't in the mood to start on Bella.

Yet.

"Yeah, Cullen, let her go. If you wanted in on the action, you just had to ask," he leered down at me. I grimaced.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Uley, and go the fuck home before I castrate your half-a-ruler sorry ass excuse for a dick right here in this dirty ass alleyway."

He blinked a few times, as if trying to comprehend whether or not I was serious, or just plain stupid.

Perhaps I was both.

"You're damned crazy, Cullen. Who the fuck do you think you are?" His voice would have probably been more sound and deep if he wasn't so off-his-ass drunk. I didn't answer him, hoping that I was giving him a furious enough psychotic glare that he wouldn't need one. He seemed to size me up before seeming to have a thought, giving me a sardonic look and turning his face to Bella.

"Not worth the effort, cupcake." He paused. "Too bad. I was looking forward to that hot, sweet spot of yours that everyone in Forks is so happy to talk about. Shame, really. It would have been an invigorating experience, from what I've heard." By the end of his sentence, his cold eyes were back on me, a provoking look behind his irises. I felt the muscles in my arm tense and coil, an angry bile rise up in my throat and burn. I felt my hand tense into a fist and fly forward without a second's thought or a moment's hesitation.

The feeling of my fist hitting his nose and the sickening, grinding, crackling pop and crunch that followed was probably the single most gratifyingly marvelous thing that I had ever felt and heard in my entire humanly existence. It felt good, and though I knew--as I couldn't help but too--that Sam was right about Bella, he had to pay for saying my own inner knowledge of her out loud.

Blood spurted from his nose as I brought my fist back, a pounding sensation tingling in my knuckles from the force behind the punch I had thrown. His hands instantly flew up, cupping the liquid-ruby covered mess that was now his nose as his blood dripped from in between his fingers and splattered about the pavement.

From above a steadily swelling nose, his two angry eyes gave me a look that could kill. Hell, it would go beyond killing. It would make me look like a pile of ground beef that's been twice ground and put in a blender if possible.

Bella ran from behind me--as the hand that had originally been holding her back was the hand that had punched the dog's face in--hurriedly dashing up to Sam. When she tried to see the damage that I had done, I frowned. She was going to try and comfort him?

"Sam, are you--"

He wrenched his arm away from hers as she tried to place her hand on it lightly to see what I had done. There was a hurt look in her eyes when he did it, but the hurt was mingled in with a subtle anger that I had come to know over the years.

He glared at her for a moment before turning his glare on me.

"I'm going to fuck you up, Cullen."

"No!" Bella shrieked, stepping in between us. Sam stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice, looking down at her briefly before turning his eyes back to me. They held a resentful glint in them as he spoke.

"Don't expect to get anymore work done, the both of you. Fuck it," he spat as he turned, muttering angry expletives under his breath. He stalked down the opposite side of the alley, finally getting to the corner and walking out of sight, but not before he punched the side of the brick wall.

I hope he broke his hand.

Not two seconds after I had thought that, Bella reeled from the spot she was standing to turn a furious face to me. Even in the darkness, the livid expression in her face was as clear as daylight.

"What the hell, you motherfucker, why did you do that? I was having a good time until you fucking showed up and shit!" she yelled at me. Not like I hadn't expected it, but fuck, her words stung like alcohol to a wound. Of course, she was angrier than what she would have been given that she had been drinking and practically fucking on the side of the wall, and I had otherwise put a stop to her activities.

I instantly jumped to the defensive, however. Drunk she was, but still. She should have better sense than to go around looking for twats like Sam Uley to fuck.

"I was looking out for you, Bella. It looked like he was forcing himself on you. I mean, he had his tongue shoved halfway down your throat and his hands all over you--"

"And I was enjoying myself, if you couldn't tell, you prick! Perhaps I liked the feeling of his tongue crammed down my throat, and maybe I enjoyed his hands all over me. Maybe it made me feel good!" she screamed at me. I grimaced.

She couldn't mean that.

"You don't," I whispered, more to myself than her.

"What?" she spat, not hearing me clearly.

"You don't fucking mean that," I said, louder this time. "You're drunk, and you wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't. You're going the fuck home."

"No," Bella said, surprisingly calmly, "I'm not."

"Yes, you the hell are, Bella."

"Why do you even fucking care?"

"Because I fucking love you, that's why." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I immediately regretted it. I had always known that I was in love with Bella, but I would never have told her because it was so completely fucking obvious that she didn't love me as well.

_Well, fuck. Might as well go for the gold crown now. I've already messed this shit up beyond repair.  
_  
Before I could make my move on Bella, she threw her arms around me and crashed her lips to mine, shoving her tongue down my throat and probably making us look like her and Sam, only she was Sam and I was her.

Her hands were making their way through my hair, gently stroking it. My arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me and keeping her there.

This was too fucking good to be true.

We only stopped to get air--which we were both gasping for--and I reached forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Bella's ear, but I stopped just before I reached it. I stopped to fucking rationalize the situation.

How fucking great.

Lucky for me though, Bella knew exactly what I was like. Her small hand clasped around my wrist and gently guided it to the hair and used my hand to tuck it behind her ear. Her hair was so fucking soft and silky. She let go of me and I continued to run my hand through her light hair.

Slowly I leaned forward, taking the hand that wasn't running through her hair and placing it on her cheek, staring into her eyes before I crashed my lips to hers and filled the kiss with everything I had.

It was still too fucking good to be real.

I'd thought the feeling of Uley's nose breaking beneath my fist had been the best thing I'd ever felt, but I'd been wrong. This, being here with Bella, was the best thing I'd ever felt.

Bella was the best thing I'd ever felt.

And she was so fucking close to me.

I pulled Bella around, slamming her into the wall forcefully and running my hands down her body. I left my mouth half open, letting my teeth graze along her skin as I dragged my mouth down to her neck before whispering, "Who do you belong to, Bella?"

"You, Edward." Her voice was higher than normal and her head was tilted and up against the wall, giving me access to her neck.

I swept my lips up her neck to her jaw and started planting wet kisses down her jaw and neck. I continued to run my hands down her body until I reached the top of her jeans. She had to want this just as bad as I wanted it. My fingers grazed the exposed flesh from her silky stomach as I circled the cold brass of her pants button with my thumb. Her hips moved forward in a jerking motion, earning a smug grin as I undid it.

Her fingers dug roughly into the muscle of my shoulders as I dragged her zipper down, the pain from it as enjoyable as the pleasure. Groaning deeply at the sensation, I made sure that I was being as painfully, tantalizingly slow as I possibly could. The tips of my fingers grazed her covered heat as I did so, and a deep, guttural moan resonated in my ears as I brought my hand back up.

"Edward..." she breathed out as I set my hands on her hips, hooking my fingers into the now-loose waistband of her jeans and tugging roughly so that they slid down her legs. I moved back for just a second, enabling her to kick them off somewhere behind us before I felt one of her legs latch onto my waist and pull me closer to her warm body.

"Bella. So fucking warm," I muttered. One hand was wrapped in my hair and the other was trailing down to my waist. Her hand made quick work of my belt -_from experience, Edward._

Whilst her hands were making quick work of my belt, our lips were crushed together, not wasting one second of the time we had together. Getting carried away in the moment, I was crushing Bella against the wall. But she didn't mind, I'm positive that she was enjoying it.

She was moaning _my name._

Because she was _mine._

And I was _hers._

Her hands slid into my jeans, fisting at the sides and yanking at them furiously to get them off of my hips. I chuckled against her lips at her enthusiasm, but it caught in my throat as she began to lower her body down mine. She dragged the material down as she got lower and lower, pressing her soft curves against me and touching every single surface of my body.

I could feel myself strain against my boxers as she lowered herself down. Making handy work of my pants, she even got my shoes off as the legs of my jeans were stripped off of me. I looked down as she came back up, a satisfied and smug look in her eyes. She licked her lips, her pink tongue darting out and caressing the swollen flesh from our previous kisses.

It was hot.

Once more, she stood erect--and she wasn't the only thing standing that way, either. While one of her hands was running along the expanse of my chest, the other was trailing down.

And down.

It dipped into the waistband of my boxers, skimming along lightly and making me close my eyes in ecstasy.

"Fucking shit, Bella," I mumbled as she moved the hand that had been on my chest down to my ass, pressing us closer together as she teased the sensitive skin just behind my boxers.

"Shh, Edward," she murmured, pressing her mouth softly to mine.

Her tongue filled my mouth as her hand wrapped around my length. I moaned loudly as we continued to kiss, her hand pumping up and down. I had to place my hands on either side of her face on the brick of the wall to steady myself, a building pressure surging deep within me as her hand played me like a fucking harp.

Bella knew _exactly _what she was doing.

Incoherent strings of sounds that had been words like 'fuck' and 'yes' and 'motherfuckingshitdon'tstop' in my mind before I had attempted to speak them were muffled by Bella's lips as her pace changed erratically. She would go fast and furious one moment, and slow as a fucking turtle the next, bringing me to the edge but never over the cliff.

Damn her, the infernal tease.

She continued to pump me up and down, swirling her thumb around the tip of my cock as I bit down on my lip. An animalistic groan like I had never heard myself let out before vibrated through my throat, a sudden impatience coursing through me.

Enough of this. I needed her, I wanted her, and if she wanted to tease like this, well… I could tease right back.

I moved my hands to her hips, groping for the edge of her tank top and taking hold of it, yanking upwards and sliding my hands underneath, pushing it up and over her head, my hands passing over her tits, palming them as they did so.

It was _my_ turn now.

I pulled her closer to me, crushing her to my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lightly and slowly trailed them up her back. I got to the back of her bra and unclipped it with ease. I was trying to take it slow, let her feel exactly how I felt. I was battling every urge in my body to just take it fast and just 'fuck' her.

But I would take it slow, no matter how hard it was. I wanted it to be perfect, more than just a 'fuck.'

I kept going up until my hands reached her neck, and I massaged it hard before my hands went down each shoulder. I began to get faster whilst taking the straps off of her shoulders and bringing them down her arms. While I was trailing my hands and her bra strap down her arms, I brought my lips down to her neck and started to plant kisses up and down her neck and dragged them down her left arm, then her right.

Finally, with some help from Bella, it was off. She leaned back, letting the bra drop to the ground and me marvel at the sight. I had to stop myself from staring for too fucking long. But I couldn't help it.

She was beautiful.

I felt her hands on my shirt, pushing it up and over my head the same way I had removed hers, her hands lightly brushing over my chest. I shuddered as I heard my shirt hit the ground and Bella went back to teasing my cock.

The little devil. It was _my_ turn.

I pushed her back against the wall and moved my hands to her tits, rubbing her nipples in a circular motion. Her hands went still as her head fell back and she moaned in pleasure. I leaned forward to kiss her exposed neck and then began to work my way down to her left breast, taking it in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the tip while still working the right one with my fingers. She moaned again, louder this time.

I took my mouth off her tit, blowing on it gently. She stiffened and her hands were suddenly in my hair, yanking. I smiled to myself, taking the other breast in my mouth and working the nipple with my tongue, brushing my fingers teasingly over the exposed side. Bella grabbed my wrist and held my hand still.

"We can't do this, Edward." She spoke softly and was looking me in the eyes. But she had all the desire that I had. She assumed that it would make things awkward between us after this.

"Yes we can, Bella. Nothing is going to change. Nothing. We will always be friends."

"Always?"

"Always," I repeated, and she released my wrist from her weak grip.

I moved my hands down to the top of her undies and yanked them off. They were so wet; she wanted _me_.

"Are you ready, Bella?" All she did was nod and as if to prove it she had her small hands wrapped around the top of my boxers and pulled them down; moving her body down mine with them. I pulled Bella back up and kicked my boxers off from around my ankles.

Bella looked so fucking beautiful naked.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck to help her hoist herself up and wrap her legs just above my waist. God, she was making me so fucking hard; I needed her inside me now. She rubbed herself up against my body until her tits were in my face.

Everything right now felt so good. In fact, it felt fucking amazing.

Bella lowered herself down and I was finally inside her, and none of my wildest fantasies did justice to how fucking good it felt. As I filled her up, I hissed at the feeling of her tight, wet heat around my hardened cock. I pushed inside her and relishing the moment I had my entire length sheathed warm wetness that was Bella. I stood that way for a brief moment, allowing her to adjust to my size. I had to have one last look in her eyes before I continued, to make sure this was alright.

They were all the encouragement I needed.

I pulled almost all the way out of her before bringing myself back into her harder and faster. She panted out, clinging to me, her nails digging into the muscle of my shoulders, earning a deep moan from me. I heard her ragged breaths in my ears as she left trails of sloppy, wet kisses from the base of my neck to the underside of my ear as I continued thrusting into her, keeping time with her own circling hips that met mine every time.

"God... Edward, harder," she commanded, though it came out in a guttural groan. I complied, the force of my thrust sending her harder into the wall, and her teeth deep into my skin. The pleasure-pain made me close my eyes in ecstasy, nestling my face into her neck, stifling the deep animalistic sound that rippled from within my throat. I felt her tongue dart out, licking at the sensitive place where her teeth had bitten.

I smirked. Payback time.

I quickened my pace ever-slightly, dragging my own tongue out over her hot, salty skin. With every hard, heavy thrust I nipped at her neck, sporadically alternating between sucking at her flesh and biting her, surely leaving angry red marks all along the once-pale skin.

"Mine... all fucking mine..." I found myself grunting out against her. She moaned once more, her pants melding with mine as she tightened her grip around my waist with her legs, pulling us ever-closer and forcing me deeper and harder into her, hitting her the right way every time, earning a string of loud moans and profanities spouting from Bella's mouth.

My eyes closed and my head fell back in the pleasure I was getting from hearing her voice cry out that way. It was fucking hot. The hottest fucking shit I had ever heard. Much better than Sam's nose breaking. As I did this, Bella's hands raked up through my hair, nails digging into my scalp and pulling my face back down to hers. Our tongues battled for dominance with each other, mouths crashed together as if it was utterly necessary to have every inch of our bodies smashed against each other.

I could feel her tightening around me, her whole body shuddering. Just that feeling alone almost sent me over, adding to the building passion boiling up inside me. I could feel my climax coming, and I could tell that Bella's wasn't that far away.

Not stopping how fast I was moving inside of her, I lowered my hand in between us, finding her swollen bud and circling it roughly with my thumb. She gasped against my lips, pulling from me and closing her eyes. Her mouth fell open, ragged sounds coming from deep within her throat as I rubbed faster and harder.

"Don't.... stop Edward..." She was barely able to string those three words together.

Like I had any intention of stopping.

One hand propped Bella on the wall, holding her by her ass, while the other continued to work her clit. She writhed under me, making it hard to keep her from falling. My only solution was to push her into the wall harder as I moved in and out, making it so that she could barely move. She whimpered.

And suddenly she was shrieking my name, and the most perfect feeling in world was making me float away on the pure passion of her naked, sweating body against mine as I came into her, and she was falling away from me...

_Shit._

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, digging into the fresh tattoo wound there, and I yanked her upwards before she could hit the ground. I cradled her against my body, her head over my shoulder as she clutched onto me.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I asked, panicking.

She giggled. "God, Edward, way to ruin a good orgasm."

I laughed half-heartedly.

She fingered the bandage that was still over my tattoo. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." And I was. I had barely noticed the pain of her grabbing my tattoo wound, I'd been so worried about Bella.

We were quiet another moment, during which I propped Bella securely between the wall and me again. She looked at me through half-lidded eyes, with one of those calculating looks that meant she was thinking about something she considered _very _important. _So fucking sexy... where did those lashes come from? Her parents sure don't have them._

"Edward," she said finally, "what tattoo did you get today?"

I almost fucking blushed. "It's a rising sun," I told her.

She made the thinking face again, and I waited patiently.

"I give up, what does it mean?"

I sighed. "The sun is you," I explained. Her face wrinkled in confusion.

"What...?"

"What I mean is, all my life you've been a constant source of light for me. But after your parents divorced, I thought I'd lost you. I stuck by you, though, just hoping that I could bring back your light."

Bella looked like she might cry. "Edward... that's so sweet," she whispered.

"I know, hey? So fucking adorable... just like you."

She blushed, her cheeks turning my favourite colour, and she leaned forward to kiss me, just a soft peck on my lips, and the opposite of all the other kisses we had just shared.

But somehow, it was the one kiss that meant the most to me.


End file.
